medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops
Special Ops (Special Operators/'Spec Ops') are a class type ''Medal of Honor'' (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter multiplayer. ''Medal of Honor'' (2010) Armed with a carbine or shotgun, rocket launcher and frag grenades, this class is designed for close-quarters and anti-vehicle ops. Boasting a higher speed than both the Sniper and Rifleman classes, this is also a good objective class. Equipment The Special Ops soldier is equipped with several weapons for their designated role. *'Carbines/Shotguns:' AKS-74u Carbine, M4A1 Carbine, P90, MP7, TOZ-194, M870MCS. *'Rocket-Launchers:' AT4/RPG-7. *'Handguns:' M9, Tariq *'Grenades:' M67 fragmentation grenade *'Melee Weapons:' Combat Knife or Axe Upgrades *Level 1 Recruit - Carbines - The starting weapon for the Special Ops class. (M4A1/AKS74u) *Level 2 Regular - Extra Magazine - An extra magazine of ammunition obtained from the quartermaster. *Level 3 Expert - Red Dot Sights - Veteran soldiers may replace their iron sights with reflex sights. *Level 4 Veteran - Combat Shotguns - These shotguns are highly effective in close-range fighting. (870 MCS/TOZ-194) *Level 5 Operator - Suppressors - Improved stealth and reduces recoil at the expense of damage. Your muzzle flash is hidden and you will no longer show up on the minimap when firing. *Level 6 Commander - Slugs - These heavy shotgun slugs can drop any target but sacrifice the spread of buckshot. *Level 7 Elite - Combat Scopes - Long range combat scopes vastly increase operational range. Not to be applied to shotguns unless the operator is operating to the max in his operational field. *Level 8 Tier 1 Recruit - Laser Emitter - Attaches to the barrel and increase accuracy but it’s visible to the enemy. *Level 9 Tier 1 Regular - Veteran Carbines - Veteran versions of standard fire arms are a trademark of more experienced soldiers. *Level 10 Tier 1 Expert - Veteran Combat Shotguns - Veteran versions of the shotguns is a trademark of more seasoned soldiers. *Level 11 Tier 1 Veteran - Enemy Carbines - Tier 1 operators and elite soldiers sometimes opt to use the enemy’s arsenal instead. *Level 12 Tier 1 Operator - Better Sidearm - An improved version of the stock sidearm. *Level 13 Tier 1 Commander - Pistol Ammo - Veteran soldiers make sure they have enough ammo for their sidearm. *Level 14 Tier 1 Elite - Enemy Combat Shotguns - Tier 1 operators and elite soldiers may sometimes choose to use the enemy’s arsenal instead. *Level 15 Tier 1 Warfighter - Extra Grenade - Having an extra grenade at the ready can tip the scales in many battles. Gallery File:Special_Ops.jpg ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter The Spec Ops class is one of the six multiplayer classes in ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter. They are fast and nimble soldiers, having the highest movement and sprinting speed. Their primary weapon is a PDW, which limits them to close range. To make up for this shortcoming, they are equiped with Signal Scan, a type of thermal vision that allows them to locate enemies through solid matter. Progression *JTF2 - Unlocked at Rank 2 *OGA - Unlocked at Rank 9 *UDT - Unlocked at Rank 15 *SFOD-D - Unlocked at Rank 21 *SOG - Unlocked at Rank 28 *SASR - Unlocked at Rank 34 *Alfa Group - Unlocked at Rank 40 *FSK/HJK - Unlocked at Rank 46 *GROM - Unlocked at Rank 52 *SEALs - Unlocked at Rank 58 *SAS - Unlocked at Rank 64 *KSK - Unlocked at Rank 70 Support Actions *Tier 1: Radar Jammer / Smoke Screen *Tier 2: 120mm Dragon Fire / Fireteam Replenish *Tier 3: A-10 Warthog / RQ-7 Shadow *Tier 4: Apache Pilot de:Spec Ops Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Category:Multiplayer classes Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Multiplayer Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Multiplayer